This invention relates to new and useful improvements in devices designed specifically to cut arcs or circles in sheet metal although it can be used to cut such arcs in plastic sheet, laminated board or the like.
It is designed specifically for cutting arcs or circles in sheet metal of relatively large radius such as may be used to form conical upper portions for grain bins and the like, arcuate portions for a similar purpose, circular floors and the like.
Heretofore, such arcs or circles have been cut by a power shear which has to be guided manually around the arc or circle which is first marked on the sheet metal being cut and this is awkward, time consuming, and requires considerable skill for accurate cutting.